Truth and Betral
by LeviAckerman147
Summary: Look inside for summary.
1. Prologue

***I don't any characters except for OCs. Original characters belong to rightful owners.* **

**Summary:**

Year after year of living a peaceful life outside the wall, 18 year old Aden will soon get to experience the fears and terrors that others have felt. Two years after getting catpured and enlisted into the Survey Corps, he is now fighting along side Levi, humanity's strongest, as second strongest. But he still isn't so easily trusted by Levi. Soon Aden's mysterious past will all be revealed to him. Before long Aden would have to trust the people he knows or betray them. Find out which choice he will make when the time comes. *Warning* There will be yaoi parts to this story later so if you don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

Prologue

On a bright summer day where the birds were chirping happily about, the deer were happily grazing the land all around, I was sitting up on a tree enjoying the peace and quiet of this beautiful day. After a while of sitting around I got off the tree and started walking around. Later the ground started to shake and rumble followed by loud footsteps from behind me. When I turned around three large titans were running towards my direction looking confused yet angry. From past experiences I learned to just stay out of their way. So quickly I climbed a nearby tree that wasn't in their path.

Then once I climbed to the top of the tree, I heard shouts of men followed by the screeching sound of dying horses. So I looked into the direction that the titans were running towards and I saw men and women fighting to kill the titans. I mockingly laughed as I reclined myself against the tree as I watched men and women give their lives away just for the fact of killing titans. But what I didn't realize was that moments after, they had taken down all three titans. Later a few of them noticed me up in the tree and hurried after me.

Quickly I jumped off the tree and started running towards the Giants' Forest where I knew I should be able to lose them. Then even before I got towards the entrance, some of them were really close to catching me. But once I was in the Giants' Forest I quickly started climbing and started to jump from branch to branch. Just when I thought I lost them, they somehow ended up right back at my tail. Soon I would run out of trees to run on or out of energy to keep this going.

Finally after running away for a while one of them ended up in front of me and held onto my arm very tightly. Later they tied me up, placed me on a wagon, and started riding off to somewhere. For the moment I remained silent and obedient while thinking of a way to escape imprisonment. Soon we reached an enormous wall that seemed like it stretched out forever. Now I had to act fast or I'll never be able to live freely ever again. Quickly I stood and knocked a nearby man off his horse and took off away from the wall. While I was struggling a bit to get the ropes off I heard some men and women chasing after me. But just before I could get the ropes off, a woman grabbed hold of the horse's reins and stopped my one time chance of escaping.

I sighed as I went through the wall and onto the other side. On the other side were more men and women who looked like my captors started to crowd all around me as there were a lot of loud angry voices behind them. After that they had me enter a very sophisticated building with more people who looked just like my captors. Now I questioned what they are going to do with me. Later they placed me in a room with three very important looking men.

"What's your name son?" the first man who looked very tall and had blonde hair questioned.

"Aden." I replied tersely.

"Tell me, Aden, how is it that you were able to survive outside the wall?" questioned the second man. But personally I didn't know the answer to that. For the moment my mind was fixed on the last man. But he seemed more like a boy like me rather than a man.

"Aden, how did you survive outside the wall?" the second man questioned again this time with more of a scarier tone to his words.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"There are titans roaming outside the walls, so how were you able to hide from them?"

"They weren't much of a bother."

"How?"

"I don't really know."

"How were you able to move so quickly without a 3dgm?"

"A what?" Then before the second men could answer, the first man stood and looked straight into my eyes.

"Aden, I am willing to have you trained and joined into my section. With that, you would be fighting for the hope of humanity. What do you say? You fight with us for your freedom?" he stated. Then the second man stood to protest.

"Erwin you can't just say you're going to put him in your section. I want him in my section." He declared. So the first man's name is Erwin.

"Nile we already had this conversation. Now if you would excuse us, Levi and I have important business with our new member." Erwin announced. Just like that, Nile surrendered the fight. Finally I knew the last man's name. But also from that day on my peaceful life would now be turned completely upside down. Now I would have to fight to bet back to the peaceful life I once knew.


	2. Chapter 1

***I don't any characters except for OCs. Original characters belong to rightful owners.* **

**Summary:**

Year after year of living a peaceful life outside the wall, 18 year old Aden will soon get to experience the fears and terrors that others have felt. Two years after getting captured and enlisted into the Survey Corps, he is now fighting along side Levi, humanity's strongest, as second strongest. But he still isn't so easily trusted by Levi. Soon Aden's mysterious past will all be revealed to him. Before long Aden would have to trust the people he knows or betray them. Find out which choice he will make when the time comes. *Warning* There will be yaoi parts to this story later so if you don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

After meeting with the tree men, Erwin and Levi brought me to a different building farther away where they said I would be trained. Then after I received my uniform and what Nile said was a 3dgm, Erwin had to go to another meeting while Levi assigned me a personal teacher to train me. But the moment I met my teacher, he started sniffing at me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say anything about it, but it was just awkward for me.

"Mike you're going to train him personally on Erwin's order." Levi spoke. That was when Mike stopped sniffing me. But he wouldn't stop studying me.

"Levi, tell Erwin he has my word that I won't fail in training him." Mike declared. Just like that Levi was gone and it was just Mike and I. after a few more minutes of studying me, we got started on the training. When the day ended I was out of breath and my entire body was aching. The worst part about it was that I couldn't get one minute to sleep. My roommate was Mike and he was a snoring monster. I questioned in my head how everyone next door could sleep with all the noise.

Then Mike had me wake up extremely early in the morning to train. Even though I was extremely tired and almost feeling dead, since Mike pushed me constantly. This was to continue for 2 years on the estimate of Levi's calculation.

~2years later~

Birds were happily chirping, the sky was clear, and it was exactly the same as I remembered it to be. There I was lying in the middle of a flower patch looking up at the sky. All was just perfect almost like a dream. But soon I heard someone shouting my name and everything around me started to shatter. That was when I realize all that was just a dream and I was still stuck in the Scouting Legion. The one that was calling me was Hanji Zoë, a fellow squad leader, and she was calling to get me up like usual.

After I got up I checked the window to find it dark and gloomy as thought it was going to rain. I snickered. Then I left my room, and headed over to the meeting room. There Erwin had already started the meeting without me like usual. So I sat down in my regular seat and tried to catch up quickly on what I missed. Judging on the stuff he had on the board we were going to go out on another kill mission. But for some reason I had a weird feeling about this. When I looked over at Levi, he seemed completely calm and cool like usual. Hanji was crossing her fingers that she would be able to catch more titans to use as her test subject like usual. Mike was cool and collected, the same way as he always was. If everyone was so calm about this, then why was I the only one who was having second thoughts about this?

"Levi and Aden, I want the two of you to lead the army towards our destination. If one of you were to see the normal smoke colors then you know what to do. Hanji and Mike you will be joining me in the middle of the army. So do any of you have any questions?" Erwin explained. None of us said anything and there was this awkward silence.

"Alright then, you know what to do. You're dismissed." Erwin finished. I then stood and left to the mess hall to get breakfast. There I was greeted by my squad. They seemed to be happy like always.

"Good morning, Aden. Did you sleep well last night?" Lizzie, the navigator of the squad, cheerfully greeted. I smiled a bit as I took a bit of my breakfast.

"Lizzie we should go and prepare the supplies and leave Aden to his breakfast." suggested Lilly, my second in command. Like that the two of them were off while I continued to eat my breakfast. Later Baron, another member of my squad came over and sat beside me.

"Morning, Aden. The horses are prepared and are for today." He reported. I nodded as I continued to eat my breakfast. After Baron was Phoenix, the last member of the squad.

"Hello Aden, I was talking with Levi's Special Operation Squad and they seem to be their normal selves so this could be another boring old kill mission." He noted. Right after he finished I happened to have finished my breakfast. I was debating whether or not I had feeling about this mission. But then moments later, Lizzy and Lilly came back to report that they were finished. Behind them was Levi.

"Aden is your squad ready yet?" he questioned.

"We just finished and are ready to head out when you are, sir." I responded.

"Alright then, we're heading out now."

"Yes, sir." Quickly I signaled my squad that we were heading out and followed close behind Levi. Once we were outside we all mounted our horses and waited for Erwin who was the last one to come. While we were still waiting, I did a quick check on the supplies that were in my small bag and checked to see if my 3dgm was working fine. As I was doing that my horse whined a couple of times as if to tell me that all would be fine.

It was two years ago that I met my horse, Snowstorm. But that's another story to be told another day. Moments later Erwin came and mounted on his horse. Then everyone slowly rode through the town and waited for Erwin to signal the gate to be opened. While we were waiting, the town's people surrounded us and were all cheering for us. With a quick wave the gates started to open and Levi and I were the leaders of the group. The moment we rushed through the gates we were greeted by so many titans.

But we had some soldiers for that and we just had to focus more on going forward and lead the group. Soon after we reached clear open fields and for the moment we were still on the same course. When I looked around there were no titans to be found which was strange. Then moments later I saw red flares shooting up from the right flank. I had to tell Levi to change course.

"Heichou, I saw a few red flares shoot up from the right flank." I reported. Levi then looked to the right and saw the remains of the flare. He then took out a flare pistol and shot a green one to the left. After that everyone shot a green flare to the right and we then rode over to the right. Then few minutes later a red flare shot up from the left. Levi saw it this time so he then shot another green flare to the right. Like before, everyone followed and we moved back to the right. As we continued I couldn't help get that feeling of something bad was going to happen. So I questioned just how long was this going to last.


	3. Chapter 2

***I don't any characters except for OCs. Original characters belong to rightful owners.* **

**Summary:**

Year after year of living a peaceful life outside the wall, 18 year old Aden will soon get to experience the fears and terrors that others have felt. Two years after getting captured and enlisted into the Survey Corps, he is now fighting along side Levi, humanity's strongest, as second strongest. But he still isn't so easily trusted by Levi. Soon Aden's mysterious past will all be revealed to him. Before long Aden would have to trust the people he knows or betray them. Find out which choice he will make when the time comes. *Warning* There will be yaoi parts to this story later so if you don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2

About three hours had pasted since we left the wall and we were nowhere close to our destination. We've been changing directions constantly now which started to get a bit annoying. I was still getting a bad feeling that something big is going to happen. Soon everyone all around caught on that something was bothering me. The first one to question me was Lizzy.

"Aden… are you alright?" she questioned.

"I'm fine. Just focus on your duty in this mission." I ordered. I didn't want to get yelled at again by Levi for distracting people from the mission even though I was pretty much correct with my hunches all the time. Later Levi caught on that I was sensing something so he questioned me.

"What are you feeling this time?" he ordered. This time I just hope I don't get yelled at.

"Heichou, I'm getting this feeling of a lot of blood will be spilled. So far we're constantly being pushed all over the place just to avoid some titans. I just can't help feeling that our destination will be the graves of many here." I replied. He was silent for a while as though he too felt that way.

"If you so strongly feel that way then I suggest you keep a sharp eye out for your squad if you don't want to lose them. We can't go back now. All we can do is to keep moving forward." He finally responded. The way he said it almost seemed like he knew people were going to die and that he just couldn't do anything now to change it. Later out of the corner of my eye I saw a black flare shot up from the right. But nobody else saw it apparently. Red flares were used to signal the sight of titans approaching. Green flares were for the change of direction. Finally, black flares were used to signal the sight of a defiant one. If there really was a defiant one close by, we'll surely be in trouble. Quickly I had to notify Levi about this.

"Heichou I saw a black flare to the right. Should I go see if it really is a defiant one?" I reported.

"Aden, have you forgotten your duty? You are to lead the group along side with me. Those are you're orders are they not?" he responded.

"Yes they are… but-"

"Aden have you forgotten the deal?"

"Of course I haven't, but-"

"With that deal you are to fight with humanity. How do I know that you're not going to leave?"

"*snickers* You're still not over about that are you?"

"Should I? Now get your head back to your duty." I snickered once more as Levi galloped on faster. Ever since I got captured and enlisted I made attempts on running away, but Levi caught me every time. Now I have devoted myself to helping humanity and have given up running away. But it seemed like Levi wasn't going to forgive me and trust me any time soon.

"Aden, you shouldn't be angry at Heichou you know." Petra said. Petra Ral was a member of Levi's squad and the only girl in that squad. She was always looking out for everyone and always looked happy yet calm.

"Petra you don't have to keep reminding me you know." I replied.

"So are angry at Heichou?"

"I'm not. Now you should focus on the mission or you'll get in trouble with Levi." After that I galloped faster to catch up to Levi. Once I caught up to Levi, I saw the Giants' Forest which was our destination. Finally we can put our actual plan to motion. But just when I thought all was good I heard loud footsteps coming behind me. There what I had fear would happen began. A defiant, 15m, female looking titan was coming after us.

"Levi, what are your orders?" I questioned. Levi took a quick look behind us and then just continued to gallop faster.

"Ignore her, just keep going." He ordered. As we kept going I could hear the female titan coming closer and closer. In the corner of my eye I saw Eren Jaeger, another member of Levi's squad looked ready to fight. I knew nothing good will come after that since he was a titan shifter after all. Whenever Eren shifted into his titan form, things always go wrong.

"Eren, don't change. We just have to pray we can out run that titan." I advised. Levi then looked over at Eren but then went back to looking forward.

"Aden let him transform if he wants to. It's his choice which to do." Levi spoke. My jaw dropped and I was in shock. Why was Levi doing this? Then when I looked back at Eren he was about to transform.

"Eren don't. Put your trust in us." Petra argued. Judging by where this was going, it didn't look so good. When I looked back behind us, the female titan was nowhere to be found. And I couldn't hear the titan's footstep or saw the rest of the group. I didn't think that everyone else knew that we were separated or the female titan was gone.

"Heichou are we suppose to lose the group?" I questioned. That was when everyone looked back and started to panic.

"Don't slow down, everyone. Keep moving at this pace. Don't look back anymore." Levi ordered.

"Where could the rest of the group have gone?" Lizzy questioned.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Phoenix added.

"All of you need to stay calm." Gunter, second in command, in Levi's squad explained.

"Gunter and Levi are right. We just have to let the outcome be what it is." Erd, another member of Levi's squad, advised.

"Shouldn't the bigger question be where did that female titan disappeared to?" Lilly objected.

"I agree with Lilly how could a 15 m titan disappear to so suddenly?" Petra questioned.

"She must've been too scared to mess with us that she fled with fear." Oluo joked.

"What if she attacks the rest of the group? We must go find her." Eren declared. I rolled my eyes as we argued on and on what to do. During that whole argument I lost that feeling where something bad was going to happen. But then once I reached the part of the forest where I was captured, I got that feeling once again.


End file.
